Twenty Years Later
by insane-train
Summary: set twenty years after doomsday prologue set two years after doomsday.Rose has finally learned to cope but it's all about to change... rated T for the angst. spoilers
1. prologue

A/N This is actually my first fanfiction lol, so be nice, please review, and it's also complete but i'm going to updte it in installments, probably one a night.

Disclaimer: i don't own Doctor Who... but boy do i wish i did!

Prologue  
2 years after The Doctor and Rose's final meeting, Rose appears to be getting on with life. She now has a very high status in alternative Torchwood, and has a loving family that is helping her get over her crushing loss. However, sometimes she has involuntary flashbacks which cause her to relapse and cry in her room for days…

Rose was getting home from work on a Tuesday night. She called to her mother, Jackie Tyler. "Home!" Jackie replied with an absent minded "ok sweetie, what do you want for tea?"  
"I don't know. Chips?"  
"Ok, but you know too many chips will make you fat." Said Jackie jokingly.  
"I do NOT eat too many chips! Once a week I have chips, just for a treat. The rest of the time, it's all healthy!"  
At this, Rose went upstairs to sling her bag into her room, and stopped in her tracks…

FLASHBACK

Rose waited on the freezing cold beach anxiously, the wind pitilessly thrashing her tearstained cheeks and whipping her hair across her face.  
Suddenly, to the left of her, a man stood.  
"Rose…" He called. It was the doctor.  
Rose turned around and slowly walked towards the doctor.  
"Where are you?" she asked him in wonder.  
"Inside the TARDIS, there's a tiny gap still left in the Universe just about to close. It takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova, I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." He gave her a small smile, but it had no humour left in it, it was just the smile of somebody trying to contain their grief.  
"You look like a ghost…" Rose was saddened by his semitransparent appearance, and the Doctor could tell. He got out his sonic screwdriver.  
"Hold on." The Doctor became more solid in form.  
"Can I…?" Rose reached out a tentative hand.  
"I'm still just an image, no touch." A flicker of sorrow passed over both the Doctor and Rose's face at these words, but both tried to hide it, for the other's sake.  
"Can't you come through properly?"  
"The whole thing would fracture, two Universes would collapse."  
"So?" Rose was desperate, he had come through here before, and surely he could do it again somehow.  
"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?"  
"We're in Norway."  
"Norway, right."  
"About 50 miles out of Bergen, it's called Darlig Ulv Stranden."  
"Dalek!"  
"Darlig, it's Norwegian for bad, translates as bad wolf bay." The doctor gave a brief grin at this irony.  
"How long have we got?"  
"About two minutes"  
"I can't think of what to say." Rose wished she could think of something to say, anything that would mean something.  
"You've still got Mr. Mickey then?"  
"There's five of us now, mum, dad, Mickey and the baby."  
"You're not?" The doctor looked horrified at this statement, and his eyes immediately flicked to Rose's stomach.  
"No, it's Mum, she's three months gone, more Tylers on the way."  
"But what about you? I mean…"  
"Yeah I'm back working in the shop…"  
"Oh, good for you…" Rose could see the disappointment in The Doctor's eyes, disappointment for Rose, imagining how she must feel.  
"Shut up! No I'm not. See the Torchwood on this planet is open for business. Think I know a thing or two about aliens."  
"Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth. You're dead officially back home you know… so many people died that day and you've gone missing, you're on the list of the dead. Yet here you are, living a life day after day, the one adventure I can never have." The sad smile that had been playing on The Doctor's lips vanished, and this was the final straw for Rose.  
"Am I ever going to see you again?" She sobbed, losing all thoughts of trying to act like she was ok in front of the Doctor.  
"You can't" the Doctor said quietly and with a lot of regret.  
"But what are you gonna do?"  
"Oh I've got the TARDIS, same old life last of the time lords." Rose could see the angst in his eyes, the loneliness, and she couldn't bear it.  
"On your own?"  
"I…" Rose knew what she had to say, and she didn't have much time left to say it in.  
"I love you", she choked out through her weeping  
"Quite right too..."  
"And I suppose if it's my last chance to say it….Rose Tyler…"  
He didn't get to finish what he wanted to say. Rose broke down and fell onto her knees, no longer caring about the weather or where she was, and as her mother fell to comforting her, all she could think about was that the man she loved most in the whole wide world – all of them - was gone forever.

2 years later, Rose broke down sobbing in front of her bedroom door.


	2. 20 long years

Twenty long years

Twenty years had now passed since Rose Tyler died on her own world. She was now executive manger of alternative Torchwood, on a world that was completely different to the world Rose spent nineteen years of her life on.

Now twenty years had passed, and Rose had slowly, over the years, become numb to her devastating loss. The flashbacks stopped after about 4 years, and she had even tried dating, but that had never worked out, so she threw herself into her work and family life instead of trying to find love.

When she had moments of quiet, which was not very often, she would wonder what her doctor was doing right now; whether he had found someone else…whether he remembered her. She would often wonder at those times, whether he had got through another regeneration yet, and if he had, what would he look like?

At her desk in Torchwood, Rose tried to imagine this now, but she couldn't see past his ninth or tenth regenerations. She looked at the clock above her medium sized office, which was cluttered up with papers and reports on alien landings, paperwork for each alien weapon recovery. Ten o' clock. Rose rubbed a hand over her sore eyes and, despite her tiredness, tried to carry on writing her report on the 2020 Slitheen invasion. Frowning, she looked down at her paper and realised that she'd written the same paragraph twice. Throwing her pen down, she got up, stretched and walked out of her office. As she locked the door, a security guard walked past on his night shift.

"Working late again, Rose?" It was Simon, one of Rose's friends.

"Oh, hello, Si, yup, working late, it's this stupid report, I've got to get it down to alien research in 2 days time."

"Oh ok, well, they're all rather stressed down there at the moment, so I wouldn't have it in late if I were you… you should have seen what patrollers brought in this morning… there was chaos! He looked like a human, but they couldn't tell, you never can with this place…" Rose did a double-take at this.

"Did they come to any conclusions as to what he was?" she'd heard something about it, but she'd been locked in her office all day, so only rumours had filtered through.

"No, like I said they couldn't work it out…they didn't do an autopsy on him though… they scanned him, and got the shock of their lives when they found he had what looked like two hearts-…"

Simon couldn't tell Rose anything else, because she had already charged off in the opposite direction towards Alien Research.


	3. Revelation

A/N next chapter up! sorry, i forgot to put an A/N on the last chapter, but since i didn't have anything useful to say, it doesn't really matter lol... please please review cos i have no idea whether i'm even that good, so i could do with constructive criticism (not just that though lol) hope you like!

Revelation

Rose raced down the corridor as fast as she could, her heart pounding. She got to the lift but it was out.

"Damn!" she muttered, knowing that she could not waste any time. She ran to the stairs at top speed and started down them. Alien research was on the first floor, and her office was on the 8th. She sprinted down each flight of stairs, ignoring the fact that it was dangerous because it was late and not many people would be around.

By the time she got to the first floor, she was gasping for breath from running so fast. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath, and then she started to run again. She turned a corridor that had a sign on it marked 'Alien Research: authorised personnel only'. Rose quickly took her card out and pressed it against a pad, which acknowledged her as Rose Tyler, and the door in front of her opened. She walked through the large room, past the cryogenics section, through the 'under observance' section, towards the new discoveries section. A scientist was there, studying notes on his clipboard. He looked up and saw Rose standing there.

"Good evening, Mike." Rose said anxiously.

"Is it? This one's giving us too much hell to notice…" Mike grumbled.

"What would 'this one' be then?" Rose asked carefully. Alien Research were always so secretive about their work, even if she was their boss.

"Well that's the thing – we don't know… we've done DNA tests, scans, we've researched into everything on him but nothing. The real thing that's managing to mystify us at the moment is that we did a tissue scan, and he appears to have two hearts! We've never seen the like!" At this, Mike rubbed his head in resignation.

Rose said tentatively, "Er, can I see him?" The scientist gave her a funny look at this, but reluctantly agreed.

As they walked through the small door that separated Rose and what confirmed her worst fears, Rose wondered to herself, that if it really was him, how could he have got here?

"Ok here he is…"

Rose gasped as she walked in the room after Mike, and saw for the first time in 20 years, the untidy dark brown hair, the pinstriped suit and converse which only seemed to go with him. The Doctor.

"Oh my God!" Rose cried. Her suspicions had been correct.

"Something wrong? Do you know who this was?" Asked Mike sharply. Rose didn't answer; she just walked numbly over to the Doctor's still form and laid her head on his chest. This was her Doctor… he hadn't aged a bit. She suddenly jumped when she heard two dull but extremely faint thuds within the doctor's chest.

"He has heartbeats…" rose said slowly. It was taking her a while to process the meaning of this. "Heartbeats… MIKE, HE'S ALIVE! How could you overlook this?"

Mike looked abashed and mumbled something about "faulty machinery" and "mechanics".

Rose decided to use her authority. "Mike, get him to a hospital wing. If he's still alive, but only just, that means he needs care! And hurry up about it!"

Mike looked as though he was going to protest or demand an explanation, but thought better of it. The wage reviews were later that week.


	4. Explanations and a reunion

Explanations and a reunion

About two hours later, Rose had called her parents to tell them she wouldn't be home that night, along with a garbled explanation of why, and now she was up in the torchwood hospital wing, sitting in a chair beside the Doctor's bed, and thinking slightly of the irony of this situation. Eventually she found herself nodding, and fell asleep.

"R-Rose?" The doctor had woken up. Rose jerked awake to find the Doctor's face turned her way. Those eyes. Those beautiful brown spheres that had haunted her dreams for so long after they had been torn apart.

"Doctor? Are you OK? What happened? How…" The Doctor put up a hand to quiet her. He had woken up a bit more now. He tried to sit up, and Rose was quickly at his side, fluffing up his pillows.

"Oh Rose. You haven't changed a bit." Rose blushed.

"Never mind about me, what about you?"

"Well let me start at the beginning. When we were ripped away from each other like that, I was distraught. For about two years I didn't eat, didn't sleep, all I did was sit in the console room all the time. Well, eventually the TARDIS got sick of it and decided to take it upon herself to do something about it. We spent eighteen years looking for a gap that had somehow escaped what had gone on; eighteen years – but we couldn't find one. I was just about ready to give up, and then someone came along which would make the situation even worse…"

"Who?" breathed Rose.

"He is a timelord like me. I thought he was long dead, but somehow he must have come back… he went round stealing people's regenerations, and that's what happened to me – he managed somehow to steal my last 2 regenerations. He goes by the name of The Master, and now, Rose Tyler, I'm effectively human."

There was silence in the room except for the machinery connected to the Doctor. Rose looked at the doctor and put her head in her hands.

"You're here… it still doesn't explain how you got here…" it was too much for Rose to bear.

"He tried to attack me again to take the life I'm using now, and he very nearly got it, if it wasn't for the TARDIS. She somehow managed to transport me to the safest place she could think of – knowing he could get to anywhere too – and we must have fallen through a new gap and ended up here and now... actually we ended up in alternate Camden town."

"Where is the TARDIS?" asked Rose, looking around as though expecting to see it materialise in the room somewhere.

"Well I expect she's still in Camden town… they found me there, thought I was dead and brought me here – and that's as far as we got."

Rose shook her head, still trying to take everything in. It was by pure chance that her doctor was here now! She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Well, you know when you're better?" The doctor knew what was coming. He had been expecting this since he woke up and recognised Rose sitting next to him.

"Can I still travel with you? And are you staying in this universe?"

The doctor smiled. "Rose, you are always welcome to travel with me. And, I think I might be staying in this universe, because you're here, your family's here, and… I don't think I can get back very easily either." Rose's face lit up at these words, and she wrapped her arms round the thin frame of the doctor, for the first time in twenty years.


	5. Home Again

Home again

Rose spent the rest of the night with the Doctor, attending to his needs like getting him water or fluffing his pillows up. She would not let a doctor in there, because they would just question her about his two hearts. She looked over at the Doctor. He was asleep at the moment, the cover going up and down in time to his breathing. Rose looked at his face. It was hard to believe that he hadn't aged, or indeed regenerated, in the last twenty years. Rose was also surprised but guiltily pleased that, from what she could tell, he hadn't picked up another companion. She also felt sorry for him at the thought of the Doctor, alone for two decades. She remembered what the doctor had said to her during their final goodbyes: '_oh you know, same old life, last of the Timelords._' She thought of the grief on his face when he said these words: at the thought that he might be alone forever. Rose cast all thoughts of the horrific ending to their travelling twenty years before out of her mind as she drifted off to sleep in the chair beside the Doctor's bed.

The next morning, Rose woke up to sunlight flooding in through the window. She looked at the Doctor's bed. It was empty.

"Doctor?" she said quickly, her stomach starting to tighten in panic. "Doctor, where are you?"

"Looking for someone?" The doctor was standing in the doorway, dressed in his suit and long coat with converse. Evidently he was feeling better, as a Gallifreyan he must heal faster.

"Oh, Doctor! Don't ever scare me like that again!" She ran to the doctor and put her arms tenderly around him. The Doctor returned the hug, and they both relaxed into it…it's like we've never been apart, Rose thought as she held the love of her life close.

Later that day Rose was back in the TARDIS. They had got a taxi to Camden town and located the TARDIS, and now Rose felt she was home.

"So where do you fancy going? Mauritius, Hawaii, Sahara? How about Devon?" While the Doctor was rambling about the best places to go, Rose had an idea.

"Oh, I don't know. Can we have a surprise this time?"

"Ok, surprise it is." He set the controls on the console, and then instructed Rose to hold on to something. The TARDIS then proceeded to tremble violently, causing Rose to fall over onto the Doctor. She got up, blushing.

"Ok well, we should be here now. Would you like to do the honours?" He indicated that Rose open the TARDIS door. She did so, and gasping in wonder, stepped outside.

"Wow, doctor, it's beautiful! Where are we?" The Doctor grinned in amusement at her obvious delight.

"We're on a planet in the far edges of the milky way called Tranquillia. As good as its name. Completely uninhabited – in fact, I'm surprised the tourists haven't got hold of this place yet…"

In front of them was a vast, rolling land of green lush grass, and undulating hills, with a lot of trees. It was a beautiful day and quite hot, with clear light purple skies.

"Purple?" questioned rose.

"Yes, well, Tranquillia gets its light and warmth from a sun going in the opposite direction to Earth's own, and it happens to be blue, although giving out as much heat and light as ours… and since this atmosphere filter is red, it mixes the colour to make purple. Very pretty indeed."

Rose had already lain down on the grass by the TARDIS. "I think we should just lie here and do nothing."

"Nothing? Where's your sense of fun gone?" The Doctor teased.

"Well it's not as if there are any hostile aliens here to fight or anything." At this point she pulled the doctor down, and he reluctantly lay down beside her.

Suddenly there was a huge fizzing noise, and an object appeared out of the sky. It fell through the sky and crash landed somewhere ahead of the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor lifted his head up and looked at Rose, who looked at him with a 'typical' expression.

"Suppose we'd better go and explore that, hadn't we?" he said with a grin.


	6. History Repeats

History Repeats

They followed the trail of light that the thing falling out of the sky had left. It had landed not too far away from where the TARDIS was, which, as Rose thought, was good for a quick getaway. When they finally reached it, there was a massive yet shallow crater in the ground and smoke was all over the place. Rose coughed. Waving smoke out of her face, she looked closely into the crater and said, "Uh, Doctor… What's down there?"

"I think I know. But I intend to find out for sure." The Doctor replied grimly.

"Oh, please be careful Doctor!" cried Rose, as he prepared to jump into the immense crater. He turned round and looked at her, those expressive eyes showing such a care Rose had never seen before in his eyes.

"I'll take care, Rose… I promise." And at this he gave Rose a tender hug and jumped.

Rose stood by the edge of the crater, alone again, not knowing what was happening to her Doctor.

The Doctor stood in the centre of the crater, looking around him. He took out his sonic screwdriver and walked slowly to the centre of the hollow space, because logically that would be where the crash-landed object was. He walked a little closer, and gasped. Because dead centre to the empty gap was a TARDIS. Not a police box, but unmistakeably a TARDIS, because they were all shaped like something inconspicuous. It appeared to be unharmed, somehow, or it had already been fixed in the time Rose and the Doctor had been following its light trail.

"Oh, no…" breathed the Doctor, as realisation dawned horribly. "It can't be… but how? It should be impossible…"

"Impossible? Nothing for a timelord, and definitely nothing for me, Doctor. You should know by now that you can't get away from me…" The Doctor turned around and gasped a second time. Stood in front of him was The Master.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"It was easy enough. I followed the power trail your TARDIS left in mine, and inevitably, found the gap between the universes that you fell through. Why didn't you think that I'd follow you?" The Doctor was about to reply, but the Master continued. "Silly Doctor, always making assumptions, well you were wrong this time… and now I am going to get your last regeneration!" The doctor turned to face the Master's TARDIS.

"You can't do this, Master! It's wrong to take people's regenerations and lives to prolong your own! Don't you remember the penalty for doing that on Gallifrey? They took away your regenerations, didn't they? So you only had one life… how did that feel? Bad? Well…" He had no chance to say any more, because the Master had attacked him with his Sonic Screwdriver, which had been adapted to be more lethal than the Doctor's. Before he could say another word, The Doctor died. The Master, believing he had finally won, stepped into his TARDIS and vanished.

Rose was getting steadily more worried. She sat down stood up and paced the side of the crater, then sat down again. Suddenly she heard voices and a commotion, then silence. She was almost beside herself with her anxiousness. She heard the familiar whirring sound of a TARDIS fading out, and knew what this must mean. She jumped into the dark, smoky hole.

"Doctor?" She cried. "DOCTOR? Where are you? Please answer!" Then she tripped over something lying on the ground. She got up, dreading what it might be, and felt for what it was. She felt a hand, and an arm… a head… that hair! "Oh, God!" She started to panic. It was the Doctor. She felt for the other hand, and found the Sonic Screwdriver, and shone it at him. By the light of the Sonic Screwdriver, she felt his pulse. Nothing.

"Gone." She whispered. "He's gone again… my Doctor." She started to cry, great heart wrenching sobs which would have melted the hearts of even Cybermen if they had been near.

"I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN! YOU'VE LEFT ME AGAIN AND I'M ON MY OWN AGAIN AND I CAN'T LIVE LIKE I HAVE FOR THE LAST TWENTY YEARS AGAIN!" She wasn't thinking straight, the only thought running through her head was the thought that her Doctor was really not coming back this time. She ran, and ran, for about an hour, until she had to stop by a sheer cliff. An idea darted through her head, and for lack of any other solution to her problems, she accepted it. She walked slowly up to the edge of the cliff.

"I'm sorry Mum. I'm sorry Dad, and Elliot. I'm sorry Mickey, for all the wasted years we could have spent together. I'm sorry doctor," she started to cry again at this, "I'm sorry that I had to go like this, I know you and me would both have preferred to die heroically saving the world… I just can't live like this any more…" With these words she closed her eyes and prepared to jump…


	7. Crisis Time

A/N: Did y'all like my last chapter? BWAHAHAHA i'm soo evil! thanks for the reviews everyone, but sadly this fanfic is drawing to a close. there is an epilogue still to come though, and i have a few ideas for sequels, so don't fret!

Crisis Time

…"_I'm sorry that I had to go like this, I know you and me would both have preferred to die heroically saving the world… I just can't live like this any more…" With these words she closed her eyes and prepared to jump…_

"ROSE! NO! What are you doing?"

Rose opened her tear swollen eyes in shock, she must be hearing things! Her mind was playing tricks on her, The Doctor was dead, gone, he couldn't be telling her to stop now… with this thought firmly fixed in her mind she closed her eyes and prepared to jump again.

"Rose, please, I don't know why you're doing this, but please don't, this is no way to go out." She heard footsteps behind her, running, then slowly advancing towards her, so as not to give her a shock. She then felt a pair of arms around her shoulders, and she turned around and her eyes widened in surprise. Standing in front of her was the same Doctor she had traveled with for the last year – his tenth form. She collapsed, sobbing into the Doctor's arms; he sat down with her still in his arms.

"But how? How did you do that? You were dead, you left me again, you said you wouldn't leave me again and you did, you said you would be careful and you weren't!" she wept. "You haven't even regenerated! Is this another trick the Timelords come up with to cheat death?"

"Well, ah, no, actually I did regenerate," replied the doctor sheepishly. "I think I miscounted somewhere along the way, either that or The Master didn't manage to get all of my regenerations after all….maybe even both – so I have one or two regenerations left after this." Rose lifted her head up and looked at him incredulously and sniffled, "So… so I was going… to commit suicide… a-and you could regenerate?"

"Well… yes." Admitted the Doctor. "Oh Rose, I'm sorry. I knew we were in danger, but I didn't want to spoil it for you… that's why I brought you here… to keep us both out of danger." Rose dried her eyes and smiled a watery smile at the Doctor. The Doctor got up, and helped Rose up. He then swept her into a gentle embrace, and she leant her head on his chest. They stood there in this way for a long time, lost in the sense of serenity of their surroundings and their own thoughts.

"Doctor?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you so much, you know..." The Doctor shifted slightly, and he looked down at Rose, and she could see in his eyes the care he had for her, and something else, something deeper that Rose couldn't work out.

"I love you too, Rose. More than anyone could ever know, even you. There have been so many times I could have told you, but I never had the courage to." And Rose finally understood that hidden emotion he had in his eyes, every time he looked at her. It was Love. Rose opened her mouth to reply, but didn't get the chance, because the Doctor kissed her. Her eyes widened in astonishment but she relaxed into it. They kept that kiss going, in front of the Tranquillian sunset, until the need for oxygen surpassed them. They broke apart. Still feeling the need to be close, they walked back to the TARDIS with arms around each other, Rose's hand in the Doctor's.


	8. Epilogue

A/N - well, here it is, the last chapter! i hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfiction, because i really enjoyed writing it! i'm trying my darndest to think up ideas for sequels right now, but i'm trying not to go down a few routes that have become a little bit cliched over the last month and a bit lol... thanks to Interstella, Blondesavmorefun, Scout Girl, and One Of The Riddle's, for reviewing and being so avid lol...well enjoy and TELL ME IF YA WANT MORE: )

Epilogue

When Rose and the Doctor arrived back on Earth, both were slightly apprehensive about facing Rose's mother, Jackie, the Doctor especially. Jackie was quite formidable when she was angry, and could hand out slaps that stung for hours. Rose was afraid for a different reason, She was afraid that her mother would forbid her to go with the Doctor because she didn't want him to hurt her again. They landed by the large mansion, just out of sight of the windows, so that Jackie wouldn't see them coming.

"Ready?" said Rose to the Doctor anxiously.

"Always." He answered with a nervous grin.

Rose got out her key, which she always had with her, and opened up the big door of the house.

"Mum? I'm home."

"Rose? Is that you?" her mum ran into the hallway. "OH ROSE! I was getting worried darling why didn't you phone me? All night and all day you've been gone!" Wondering why her mother had said nothing about the Doctor's sudden reappearance, Rose looked behind her and saw that the Doctor had gone.

"Hang on one minute, Mum…" She went outside and looked in the driveway. The Doctor was standing there looking awkward.

"Come in, Doctor, she won't be that mad! I promise I won't let her slap you."

"Or kiss me?"

"No, or kiss you either" Rose laughed despite her anxiety. Then she held out her hand to the Doctor and he took it. He kissed her gently and they walked in.

"Mum? Say hello to an old friend." Jackie walked back into the hallway from somewhere and gasped.

"Doctor? Is that you?" She walked slowly over to him, and, as if expecting a ghost, poked his middle. Hard.

"OW! I am solid, don't worry." The Doctor moved back and tensed up, expecting to be slapped. Instead:

"Oh, come here and let me give you a hug! I should be slapping you for all the heartache you caused my Rose, but instead I'll hug you because you came back for her!"

The Doctor smiled in relief and took Rose's hand.

"So, Jackie. We have a lot of catching up to do. Would your daughter kindly lead me to the place where we can have a good chat and a cup of tea?"

About two hours later, after a lot of catching up had been done, Rose decided to broach the subject of going with the Doctor again.

"Er… Mum?" She said hesitantly. "I've been thinking a lot since last night when the Doctor found me, and I've decided I'm going to start travelling again." She looked at her mother's face, and realised that the expression on it was nothing short of love and hope for her daughter.

"I know what you're saying, Rose. You sort of want permission to go with him, don't you? Well he found his way to you – even if it was by accident, and you can't turn your back on him now. Just make sure you visit from time to time." She turned to the Doctor, who had a large grin on his face, "I completely trust you with my daughter's life, and I know that last time wasn't your fault, so I know you'll be careful with her, because I know how much you care for her."

"Oh, Mum! You're so amazing!" she stood up and hugged her.

"Just be careful sweetie, ok? I don't want to lose you."

Two days later, and after an hour of tearful farewells, Rose and her Doctor were back in the TARDIS again. The doctor turned and grinned at Rose.

"So, where do you wanna go?"

FIN


End file.
